Go with the Flow
by BlatantBookworm
Summary: Seven times the Titans had no idea what was going on, but just went with it anyway. Basically, what it's like for those who just make cameos.


_**Go with the Flow**_

**So, hasn't anyone else wondered what it's like for the other characters who are in the story, but not knowing what's going on? An example might be, The HIVE 5 during _Mother Mae-Eye_ – in the middle, not the end. They didn't know what was going on, but they just had to go with it anyway. That's pretty much my basis for this fic – what it's like for the people who just make little cameos in a story.**

**Disclaimer: Let me check – nup. I still don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

_Beep-beep-beep_.

The Titans all instantly reached for their communicators and flipped them open.

"Uh, guys?" Beast Boy frowned. "Is this meant to happen?"

The communicators were getting hotter.

"I don't think so." Robin flipped his over and pulled the back off, revealing wires. "Wonder what's causing…"

He yelped in surprise when a beam of light suddenly shot through the window and hit the communicator.

"What the…"

The other Titan's communicators all had the exact same thing happening. And all of the communicators were still getting hotter.

"This can't end well." Raven said dryly.

_Flash!_

Before anyone knew what was happening, the Titans were suddenly locked in individual cylinders.

"What the… what just happened?!" Cyborg shouted, powering up his arm.

"Hey Titans." Aqualad waved.

The Titans West looked to see their sister team, all trapped in similar cylinders next to them.

"Hey. Uh… what's going on?" Robin asked.

There was a maniac laughter and a man wearing a long cloak and with pointed ears turned up. "Hello, Titans."

"Hello, weird creepy guy." Beast Boy replied.

"Why have you brought us here?" Starfire asked, more confused than anything else at this point in time.

"He's trying to capture every Titan using the communicators." Aqualad answered.

"Yeah. You guys probably came first since there's more of you in one place." Speedy agreed, sharpening an arrow since he couldn't point it at the villain.

"Huh." Cyborg nodded, charging up his hand. He blasted at the cylinder. Nothing happened.

The villain laughed. "That won't work! Now that every Titan is here-"

"Hold up. Every?" Robin asked, glancing at the Titans East. "Has he gotten them all?"

"Not that we know of." Bumblebee frowned. "Hey, tall-dark-and-creepy, how many Titans have you caught?"

Tall-dark-and-creepy, as Bumblebee named him, stared. "Nine, of course!"

"Uh, nine?" Raven did a quick head-count.

All of Titans East were there, and so were Titans West.

"Are you counting Mas y Menos as one person or something? Or did you just fail at maths?" The dark girl asked.

"_Creo que sólo falla en las matemáticas._" Mas commented.

"_Si_." Menos agreed. The two twins had indeed been locked in separate cylinders.

"Anyway, this isn't all the Titans." Speedy smirked. "Just both the teams."

"Oh." The villain frowned. He pressed a few buttons on a huge machine. "No matter. The rest of them will be here shortly."

Five extra cylinders turned up.

"Yeah, you're going to need more then that." Aqualad grinned as two of the cylinders began to swirl.

"What the… hey!" Jinx shouted, glowering.

"What just happened?" Kid Flash blinked, looking over. "Oh, hi guys. What's going on?"

"Captured by some idiot." Robin shrugged.

"He thinks he's gonna put every Titan in each of the cylinders…" Beast Boy began to explain as there was another swirl.

"What the 'ell is going on here?" Argent demanded.

"How about we just kick his butt first, and then find out what's going on here?" Kid Flash suggested.

"Sounds good." Cyborg agreed.

"I'd like to se you try." Tall-dark-and-creepy laughed.

"Okay." Kid Flash said agreeably, vibrating. He shot through the cylinder. "That was difficult." He said dryly.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Argent demanded as another flash of light brought Jericho.

Raven flashed dark and phased herself through the cylinder as well.

The villain stared in horror as Kid Flash zoomed along, pulling the cylinders open. The Titans all leaped out, grinning at him.

Jericho began signing something.

"If you're asking what's going on, we don't know." Beast Boy told him.

Another flash and Hot Spot arrived.

"Uh, what's…?" The pyrokinetic blinked as he clambered out of the broken cylinder.

"Long story." Bumblebee shook her head.

"How many _are _there of you?" Tall-dark-and-creepy yelped.

"A lot." Robin smirked. "Twenty five at last count."

Bumblebee shrugged. "Can I say it, Rob?"

"Sure." Robin pulled out a bird-a-rang.

"Titans – GO!"

They charged him as Thunder, Lightning and the Herald all turned up respectively.

"Brother, what magic has taken us here?" Thunder wondered.

"A moron with a machine. Basically we're beating him up now." Argent told them.

"Oh, how delightful!" Lightning cackled.

Herald shrugged. "Sounds like fun."

"Ahh! Okay, okay! I'll send you back!" Tall-dark-and-creepy yelled as Raven showed him that she could also be _very_ creepy if needed.

The villain ran to his machine, jumping over an arrow from Speedy. He pressed a few buttons and the cylinder stopped glowing, with Kole and Gnaark just barely falling out.

"What the…?" Kole looked around. "Well, this is new."

Their communicators glowed again and then –

_Flash!_

"Uh… so, what was that about?" Beast Boy looked around Titans Tower. "We did all see that, right?"

"Right." Cyborg agreed.

"I think we don't want to know." Robin shrugged.

* * *

"_It's my party – and I'll cry if I want to! – Cry if I want to! – Cry if I want to!_" Control Freak sung in a high pitched voice as he danced around. "_You would cry too – if it happened to you!_"

"Umm…" Beast Boy stared blankly at him.

Control Freak jumped about a foot into the air. "How long have you been there?"

"A few minutes." Beast Boy said cautiously. "I mean, since you have kinda taken over the building, the Titans were kinda going to come, you know." He gestured around the mall that the other Titans were currently scouting out for the villain.

"I – um… well…"

Beast Boy smirked. "If you come quietly, I won't tell the police what happened."

"You wouldn't."

"Did you bother to disable the cameras at all?"

"I… um…" The balding villain froze.

A few minutes later, Beast Boy casually handed Control Freak over to the police.

* * *

_Beep-bob-beep-bo-beep-bop-bo-ba-beep._

Robin opened his communicator. Kid Flash looked out at him. "Hi Kid Flash. What is it?" The Teen Wonder asked.

"Oh, just checking. Are you alive?"

"…Come again?"

"Are you alive?"

"…Yes."

"Great. What about the others, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire – are they alive?"

Robin glanced away from his communicator for a second. Cyborg and Beast Boy were competing on a video game, Raven was meditating and Starfire was making some Tamaranian food.

"Uh, yes. Kid, what's going-" Robin began.

"Okay. And Silkie?"

"Silkie?"

"Yeah, is Silkie alive?"

Robin glanced around. Silkie was indeed alive and sitting on the table by Starfire, munching on whatever alien food she was feeding him.

"Yes…"

"Great. Just checking." Kid Flash grinned.

Robin heard him say "Told you!" to someone in the background before the speedster ended the conversation.

Robin stared at his communicator for a moment more, and then put it back in his utility belt.

* * *

"So who's stealing what?" Raven wondered, gently running her fingers across the wall.

"It looks like Red X." Robin frowned.

"That's right, Titans." Red X said.

The Titans spun around, ready for battle in an instant.

Red X grinned and held his hands up – it was more of a 'whoa, Nelly' gesture than a surrender. "Sorry. Just dropping someone off."

"Pardon, but what did you say?" Starfire blinked, lowering her starbolt intensity but still floating.

"Go thatta way and you'll see." Red X pointed.

Then he pressed a button on his belt and teleported.

"What the…?" Beast Boy blinked.

"Should we check it out?" Cyborg wondered.

Robin thought it over. "It might be a trap, but it's not Red X's style to set a trap for us. Besides, we can't risk it actually being something we need to see."

"We shouldn't all go, though." Raven said.

"No." Robin agreed. "Beast Boy, Raven, you go. The rest of us will check around, see if X is still anywhere near."

The shapeshifter and the dark girl nodded, then shot off in the direction Red X had suggested.

Barely a minute later their communicators rang.

Starfire answered hers first. "Hello, Friends Raven and Beast Boy. Is all well?"

"Yeah, but… you guys might want to take a look at this." Raven said.

The Titans ran off, to find a girl plastered to the wall with a red X keeping her there.

She was a teenager, wearing way too much make-up and too little clothes, and had a huge X over her mouth.

"Oh my gosh…" Starfire flew forwards and ripped the X off her mouth. "Are you okay, friend?"

"I'm not your friend, Titan." The girl spat.

"Surely, why has Red X done this to you?" Starfire asked, peeling the giant X off slowly. "This may hurt a little."

"I know that it'll hurt! Damn it, shouldn't have teamed up with him for that stupid ruby." The girl muttered.

"Ruby?" Robin frowned.

"Yeah. The cat's eye ruby. The one on display at the jewellery store?"

"Oh. Well, in that case you're under arrest." Starfire said, putting the X holding her body up back on.

"You probably shouldn't have told us that." Beast Boy smirked.

"Oh, like Reddy wouldn't send you the footage he took." The girl snorted.

"So what? You double-cross him?" Robin frowned as the police sirens turned up.

"Yeah, right. I'm a girl of my word. My dear cousin took offence when I laughed at his dog." The girl rolled her eyes. "Do yourself a favour and don't ever throw playing cards at Rover X."

The police turned up. "Can you take it from here?" Raven asked.

"Uh-huh." The policeman nodded.

"Great. We'll go then." Cyborg nodded and the Titans left.

"Uh… Rover X?" Robin wondered.

"_Playing cards_?" Raven asked.

"It's probably better not to know." Beast Boy shrugged.

* * *

Robin dropped three letters on the table. "From Titans East."

Beast Boy picked up one and opened it. A photo slid out.

It was Speedy, sleeping curled up on a couch. Someone had put a little baby-bonnet on his head, a dummy against his mouth and a blankie in his hands.

The Titans cracked up.

"I know this is mean and not at all funny," Starfire giggled. "But… it actually is really funny."

Beast Boy ripped open the second one and pulled another photo out.

This one had Aqualad. He was looking unconscious, but very pretty. He had flowers woven through his black hair, glittery make-up applied to his face and a tutu pulled on over his regular clothes. Someone had also attached wings.

The Titans cracked up again.

"Okay, what. A prank war or something?" Raven smirked.

"What's this one, then?" Cyborg opened the last one, still grinning.

It was both of them. The two heroes were asleep on a couch together, probably watching T.V. and nodded off. But someone had slid an elf hat, ears and a green top onto Speedy, with a present in his hand. Aqualad, on the other hand, had a glowing Rudolf nose, antlers and little hooves tied to his hands.

Once more the Titans cracked up.

"I'm betting Bumblebee and Mas y Menos got sick of it." Robin grinned, fighting and failing to keep a smile off his face.

* * *

Starfire paused as a scratching sound came to her attention.

"Hmm?" She glanced into the room it was coming from. The training room.

"Is anyone in here?" She floated in cautiously, looking around.

A present was in the middle of the room.

"A present? But I was sure that it is no Earthly holiday anytime soon…" Starfire said cautiously, debating what to do with it.

She thought for a second, and then reached for the lid, lifting it up.

Gizmo glared up at her, trying to shake free of the bonds wrapped around him.

"Um…" Starfire blinked. She reached for the card.

_Titans – _please_ just put him in jail. We're really getting sick of it._

_The HIVE five._

Starfire looked blankly at him. Then she shrugged, put the lid back on the present, picked it up, and flew off to the police station.

* * *

"Titans, **G** – uh, what?" Robin broke off mid shout.

There had been seven villains tearing up downtown Jump.

And apparently these particular villains had brought their own heroes.

"Well, that was fun!" A blue-haired girl laughed. She was holding the pyrokinetic on the villain-team down with water sprayed over him. "We should do it again sometime."

"I have no doubt we will." A brunette rolled her green eyes, leaning against a plant that she'd apparently caused to grow. This particular tree was holding a girl hostage. The girl was snarling.

"Uh, who are you?" Beast Boy asked, stepping forwards.

"The Astramicans." A blonde-haired girl stepped forwards. "They're the Sinister Seven. Sorry for 'intruding in your town' or whatever."

"No, that's okay. We're not insanely territorial." Robin blinked. "But why haven't we ever heard of you?"

"Parallel dimensions." The girl shrugged. "I'm Shadowbolt." She stuck her hand out for him to shake.

"Robin." He shook it.

The blue-haired girl shoved the blonde out of the way. "Hi! I'm Oceanic Opal, but you can call me Opal if it's easier." She said with a thick Australian accent.

"Uh… hi Opal."

The girl grinned flirtatiously. "Robin's an awesome name. Do you have the power of flight or something?"

Starfire glowered at Oceanic Opal and flew forwards, placing a hand protectively on her boyfriend's shoulder. "I'm Starfire." She said without her usual cheerfulness.

"Oh, great to meet you Starry! I can call you Starry, right?" Opal let go of Robin's hand and shook hers. Then she looked at the way Starfire was holding onto Robin's shoulder. "Oh, sorry, are you two together or something?"

"Um, yes?"

"Cool. Lucky you, he's really cute." Opal grinned.

Robin flushed and took an automatic step back.

"But don't worry. Don't flirt with other girls boyfriends. That's just mean." She shrugged, then her eyes fell upon Beast Boy.

With a single jump she landed in front of him. "Hey! Love the green! Didn't see you before."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Beast Boy grinned at her.

"Oceanic Opal…" Shadowbolt said warningly, clicking her fingers.

The shadows twisted around the Sinister Seven, tying them together. The villains glowered at the Astramicans and the Titans.

"What?" Opal asked sweetly.

"Don't mind her. She's an idiot." An Asian boy with two samurai swords strapped across his back shrugged.

"I take great offence at that remark! I'm not an idiot, I'm just totally insane! There's a difference!" Opal said, mock insulted.

"Not really." The Asian boy muttered.

"So anyway," Opal turned back to Beast Boy. "I'm Opal. What's your name?"

"…Beast Boy."

"Love the name! So what, you can talk to animals or something? So cool!"

"Actually…" Beast Boy shapeshifted into a puppy dog. Beast-Puppy barked twice before returning to human form.

"Oh, totally awesome! Me, I'm hydrokinetic. That means I can control water, which is totally cool. I'm part siren, you see." Opal smiled.

"Oceanic Opal!" Plant girl snapped.

"What? Rosie, I'm just talking."

"We've been through this." 'Rosie' glowered. "No flirting with civilians."

"He's not a civilian." Oceanic Opal rolled her eyes. "Are you?" She asked as an afterthought.

"Nup." Beast Boy shook his head. "Hero through and through."

"Cool. We should totally have dinner sometime."

"Sounds great to me!"

"Opal!" Shadowbolt glowered.

"What? I'm not allowed to flirt with civilians, I'm totally not allowed to flirt with villains, so why can't I flirt with other heroes?"

"Cause we have to go back home to _our _dimension?" A green boy with bright blonde hair suggested.

"Oh, come on Genius, can't we stay a little while?"

"_No_." The Astramicans all said as one.

Opal scowled. "Spoil-sports."

She reached into her pocket and passed a card to Beast Boy. "Gotta go now. Call me, though, okay? Not sure if the whole parallel dimension thing works on our phone plan, but hey, let's give it a shot, okay?"

"_Opal!_" Shadowbolt shouted as the green boy (The Astramican's one) pressed a few buttons on a computer he had somehow procured. A huge rippling portal opened up in mid-air in front of them.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Opal sighed as Shadowbolt tugged the Sinister Seven through the portal. "But you'll try to call, right?"

"Right…" Beast Boy blinked.

"Great! See you later, then, if we're lucky!"

Opal then kissed him on the cheek, which made Beast Boy freeze in shock. Then the Astramicans raced through the portal.

The portal rippled once and then vanished.

Beast Boy absent-mindedly rubbed his cheek and stared at where they had vanished.

"Uh, okay then." Robin shrugged. "That works."

"Yeah. Nice of them to visit." Cyborg shrugged.

Beast Boy still hadn't moved.

"Friend Beast Boy? Are you the okay?" Starfire asked, floating next to him.

"Am I okay?" Beast Boy shouted, delighted. "Am I okay?! I'm brilliant! Oh man I've gotta find a phone that can go long-distance…!" He shifted into a pterodactyl and flew off in the direction of the tower.

"Yeah, he's fine." Raven said dryly, flying off.

"You know, was it just me or was she a little upset with that girl flirting with him?" Cyborg asked Robin with a smirk.

"Not just you." Robin grinned. "Somehow, I don't think Raven will let the phone call that long-distance."

Cyborg jumped into the T-Car. "See you back at the tower." He shot off.

"I shall see you later." Starfire added, flying off.

Robin pulled his helmet on and got onto the R-Cycle. Before he could leave, the air wavered and the portal opened.

He glanced around to see Oceanic Opal and the green-guy run back out.

"Sorry. Dropped my toothbrush. I swear they fall out of your pony-tails so easily." Opal shrugged, picking it up off the ground and running back through the portal.

Just to be add on the bizarreness of that statement, her hair was out, had been out during the entire battle and there was no hint of a hair-tie anywhere.

The green guy just shrugged at Robin before leaving. The portal switched off again.

Robin hesitated, spun around and shot off on the R-Cycle. "I don't want to know." He muttered.

* * *

**Before you ask, these random heroes called the Astramicans? Yes, they are sort of a crossover. Me and Vixen48 have written several stories on them. They're our OCs we did together.**

**If you're interested in them, try out my fictionpress account, **** : / w w w . fiction press u / 875248 **** . Please? I really need the reviews.**

**And I'd much appreciate reviews here!**


End file.
